


help me mr.firefighter

by hydroxide (incantations)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, sehun's a firefighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantations/pseuds/hydroxide
Summary: Luhan's cat is stuck and Oh Sehun is a fireman who will do anything to save people in his community. But kinda fell in love at first sight while on call.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	help me mr.firefighter

The 911 gets a call one chilly November night. The person on the other end of the line is in hysterics, and is at the breaking point. The operator on the call, who’s helping this hysteric stranger, tries to calm them down with soft words because Yixing cannot understand what this person is saying no matter how hard he tries.

“Hello, Sir? Please take deep breathes, and tell me your situation.” Yixing, the operator, says into his microphone, his fingers tapping quickly on his keyboard.

“My cat! Please save my cat!” The man cries into the phone, effectively hurting the operator’s eardrum. Yixing wants to laugh, but he knows that this cat must be important if this man is in a state of hysteria.

“What happen to your cat? Please tell me your name and address.”

“My cat is still in the building, and the building is on fire. Please dispatch the firefighters! My name is Luhan, and I live on 792 California Street, San Francisco, California! Apartment 313 top floor! Oh please, please help! My apartment is on fire, and my baby is still in there!” Luhan cries again.

Yixing takes a deep breath before his fingers run all over the keyboard trying to locate the coordinates on his computer.

“Yes, sir. I’ve found your coordinates. It’s near Chinatown right?”

“Yes! Yes please come soon!”

“We will sir. I’m going to dispatch them right now. Please stay calm, your baby will be alright.” Yixing tries to console the man. How horrible, his cat is stuck inside an apartment.

Yixing types on his computer again, ringing up the fire station that’s near Chinatown.

“Hello?” A rough voice answers the phone, and Yixing knows exactly who it is.

“Sehun! There’s a man whose cat is stuck in a burning apartment on 792 California Street, San Francisco, California Apartment 313. His voice was breaking apart. Go Sehun go, Mr. Luhan needs you to save his cat.”

“Call him back, tell him I’ll be there in a few minutes.”  
-

When Sehun arrives, he can see the fire coming out of the apartment window. He thinks that the kitchen is there. It’s good because he can aim the hose into the open window and just turn the water on blast. Unfortunately, the man’s apartment will be all wet.

There’s a man poppin a squat on the ground, he assumes is Luhan, and there’s another man rubbing circles onto his back. Luhan has his hands buried into his honey brown hair, his chest heaving, and there’s dark stains on the cement ground from tears that fell from his face.

Sehun was about to run to them, and ask what happen, how the fire started. The basics that all firefighters have to ask. But before he leaves, he turns to his colleague, Jongin, to deliver his orders.

“Jongin, connect the hose to that fire hydrant and aim for that room,” Sehun points to the top floor. “Don’t do it until I give you my command.”

Sehun takes off, his helmet underneath one arm. He crouches down to the man on the ground, nodding up at Luhan’s companion. He places his hand on the mans back.

“Are you Luhan? Can you tell me what happen sir?” Sehun asks, out of breath from having to run towards him.

Luhan looks up from his staredown with the ground, his eyes glistening with tears and Sehun thinks wow he’s beautiful.

“Yes I am.” He sniffs, before continuing. “I was cooking! And I took a nap because I was so tired, and I forgot all about it. So i guess my cat’s tail flicked something into the flames and ran away after that! I dont know where he’s at, Mr. Firefighter! Please Save my apartment and my cat!” Luhan pleads to him, his hands gripping Sehun’s yellow uniform.

Sehun’s at a loss for words. He thought it would be the usual “My cat got stuck up in a tree.” But it doesn’t seem like it at all.

“I’ll go in there and find him now. Just wait. Luha. And please, call me Sehun.” He sends the distressed Luhan a dazzling smile. He sees Luhan widen his eyes, and all his tears stopped.

Sehun wraps his hands around Luhans, sliding them off his yellow fire resistant jacket.

“I’ll come back with your cat. Don’t worry.”  
-

Sehun runs into the building, he was about to take the elevator, but the image of Luhan’s shining eyes flashed in his mind. No. he needs to save the cat right now. Forgoing the elevator, Sehun rushes to the emergency stairs, running up three flights. He vaguely remembers Yixing saying that the apartment was 313.

The door was slightly ajar, which he was ultimately thankful for because he didn’t bring his sledgehammer with him. The orange and yellow flames are starting to tear the room apart. It seemed to spread to the curtains and is now up on the ceiling. Sehun runs all over the house, trying to find a cat hidden in a room. He doesn’t even know how the cat looks like for godsakes!

Sehun opens the door that leads to a closet, but it wasn’t there. He runs to a bedroom, (he hopes it’s Luhan’s). There’s a pretty nice bookshelf filled with different kinds of literature, Sehun also hopes that the fire won’t spread too far and ruin all of these things.

Oh! Right! The cat! Sehun remembers. He falls to his knees, looking under the bed for something akin to a cat, something furry, something that meows. A sigh escapes his lips when he’s about to stand up, but from the side he hears a desperate meow.

There from the corner of his eyes, he sees a white ball of fluff, hidden in between two shoe boxes and a soccer ball. Sehun has no time left, he can feel the heat all around him. Reaching deep, under the bed, he takes the ball of fluff into his hands.

“Come here, kitty. You’re safe now, you’re safe now kitty.” Sehun coos to the little animal once he has it safely into his arms. Standing from his place near the edge of the bed, Sehun makes a dash for the bedroom door. There’s only so much time left before the fire spreads everywhere.

Once Sehun makes it to the door, he takes one last glance in the apartment, taking note that the fire has spread from the kitchen to the living room, and now it’s making it’s way towards Luhan’s bedroom. He runs out with the kitten in his arms. There’s no time left.

Slamming the door open to the emergency exit, Sehun runs down the three flights of stairs. The cat starts mowing in his arms, he glances down quickly before tightening his hold on it.

“You’re fine now little one.” Sehun slams his body into the exit door again, making a break for the crowd gathered on the streets.

“NOW JONGIN!” He yells frantically.

The sound of water gushing is all that’s heard when Sehun makes his way towards Luhan. The distressed man stands up from his crouched form and runs to Sehun. “My baby! You saved my baby!”

Sehun doesn’t know if it was spur of the moment, but Luhan threw his arms around him, capturing the kitten in between their bodies.

He didn't feel the flames when he was inside the burning room, but he can feel the touch of Luhan’s skin searing around his neck.

“Oh thank you thank you thank you.” Luhan says over and over again, like a broken record, taking the cat from Sehun’s arms. “i don't know how to repay you.”

I’m fine with having you. Sehun thinks to himself.

Coughing to get the unnecessary thoughts out of his head, Sehun tries to tell Luhan what he saw in the apartment. “Everything looked really horrible. I’m sure, by now, there’s nothing that survived this fire, Luhan.”

Luhan looks up from his kitten, and into Sehun’s eyes. They look sad again.

“I won’t have a place to sleep in then.” Luhan mutters to himself, hoping that Sehun doesn’t hear. But Oh, Sehun did hear, and he thinks this is going to be the craziest idea he’s come up with.

Taking off his helmet, he runs his hand through his hair, shaking off the perspiration that gathered on there. He also takes off his yellow fireman jacket, he’s only wearing a white vneck, that clings to his body, effectively showing off his well defined pectorals, and his red suspenders that connect to his fireman pants.

He’s exposed to the night air, and Luhan, but he doesn't care because it seems like Luhan is generously eyeing him from head to toe.

“My shift is actually over for the week, after I’m done with this I mean.” Sehun adjusts the jacket and the helmet tucked under his arm, looking very hesitant, “you can come and stay with me in my apartment...I don’t really mind.”

“Really? Are you sure? I can cook you dinner as payback!” Luhan chirps but then Sehun remembers that this is the reason why he’s here in the first place.

“Oh! No, no! I’ll cook for the both of us. You just… sit there and look handsome...I guess.” He mumbles, running his hand through his hair again.

Sehun watches Luhan’s face for any hint of rejection. The latter seems to be pondering over this carefully.

“I don’t have clothes though.”

“You can use mine! Okay then it’s settled. You can come live with me for the duration of the time. Until you get a new apartment.” Sehun smiles at Luhan, it’s one of those smiles he knows that would leave people breathless.

Luhan beams back at him, one hand occupied by tickling the kitten he had in his arms, under its chin.

“Well. Mr. firefighter, please take care of me and Snowflake, please.”

Sehun never saw anything brighter than Luhan’s smile, and he works with fire, that says something.

“Will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a repost hehe from my soon to be purged lj account aehuns


End file.
